Void Traces
Void Traces are a resource found in Void Fissures, used to refine Void Relics or create Dragon Keys. Acquisition Void Traces are primarily obtained by collecting Reactant, which occasionally drops from Corrupted enemies (including those who turn Corrupted during the mission) provided there is a Void Fissure present. Reactant is collected to crack open a Void Relic, but Reactant will drop regardless, whether the player has a Void Relic equipped or not. Players can collect up to 10 Reactant during each round of the mission. 10 Reactant are required to open a Void Relic, if one has been equipped prior to the round starting. Once enough Reactant is collected, 6-30 Void Traces are added to the reward pool, and the contents of an equipped Relic will be revealed at the end of the current round. Additionally, a player can receive 5 bonus Void Traces should a teammate choose their Relic's artifact, which is much more likely should a particular relic yield a rare reward. As there are up to 3 additional teammates, thus up to 15 bonus Void Traces can be collected by this method in each round of the mission, as an incentive for players to refine their Void Relics prior to equipping them. As with most other rewards, all rewarded Void Traces and chosen Relic artifacts are added onto the players account at the very end of the mission, if it is a success. Unlike most resources, there is an upper limit to how many Void Traces a player can stockpile. This cap is determined by one's Mastery Rank using the formula: (Mastery Rank 50) + 100. For example, a Mastery Rank 13 player can only hold up to 750 Void Traces at maximum. Increasing one's Mastery Rank will immediately increase Void Trace storage capacity. Excess Void Traces are discarded, except that excess Void Traces reclaimed upon defeating a Kuva Lich are kept. Use *Dragon Key crafting, which requires 10 Void Traces per key. *Void Relic refinement to increase the odds of acquiring rarer rewards (25, 50 or 100 per relic, depending on the level of refinement). Tips *If you are low on Void Traces but want to save your Relics, run a Fissure mission with no Relic equipped. You'll still earn Void Traces from collecting 10 Reactant as normal, but you won't be able to gain any bonus Traces from other players choosing your reward (as you will not receive one). *Resource Boosters and the Smeeta Kavat's 120 sec Resource Buff both affect the amount of Void Traces rewarded. :: v''' 2'''r 2'w' (1+0.25 b') 2'c + p'}} :::'v = integer of unboosted Void Trace reward (min 6, max 30) :::r''' = integer of regular Resource Booster (inactive 0, active 1) :::'''w = integer of Resource Weekend Booster (inactive 0, active 1) :::b''' = integer of bonus Resource Boosters received in Endless Void Fissure missions (min 0, max 4) :::'''c = integer of Charm Resource Buffs active when picking up the 10th Reactant (min 0, max 5) :::p = integer of other players selecting your reward (min 0, max 15) ::The theoretical maximum is 7,695 Void Traces from one Relic; however the odds against having 5 Charm Resource Buffs active when cracking a Relic are astronomical, as even having 2 of them active at once is rare. On top of that, the maximum Void Trace storage is currently capped at 1,500 Void Traces with MR 28. Patch History *Added Alias’ (both yours and squadmates) to the Reward selection screen so that it’s clear who is picking which Reward (yourself included) and where the bonus Void Traces are going. *Moved the Void Traces information to be directly below the Refinement options for better visibility in the Refinement screen. *Increased the base amount of Void Traces granted when your Relic is chosen from 1 to 5. *We have slightly re-balanced the quantities of some of the rewards as we tested numerous Bounties with these changes. Right now this only applies to select items. Plains of Eidolon specific reward quantities are untouched (i.e it could be possible to get 25 x Breath of the Eidolon in a single 5 Stage Bounty or 6 Cetus Wisps in a 5 Stage Bounty). **Cryotic and Oxium are now in various tables, replacing Void Traces in some cases. *Fixed Void Traces not being obtained if the last Reactant you pick up is with your Operator. *Higher level bounties will offer Kuva and Void Traces. *Removed Ayatan Stars and Uncommon Resources from High Level Bounties and replaced with 100x Void Traces. Low Level Bounties will continue to have rewards that target interests of a newer player who might not have some Mods that veterans do. *Void Trace Alerts will now grant 20 Traces instead of 10 Traces. *Every Relic opened will result in Traces! *The Void is now an eligible region for Alerts! Alerts that occur in the Void will have a chance to include Void Traces as a reward! *Void Traces cap is now Mastery Rank based (100 + 50 * MR). **Traces are given when you get 10/10 Reactant (no relic needed) and rewarded at End of Mission (between a range of 6-30). *Fixed Clients not being given bonus Void Trace when other players choose their reward at the mission complete screen. *Fixed hosts getting (n^2) bonus Void Traces when (n) people pick their reward, instead of just getting a bonus of (n). We are still looking into the Client issue affecting this system. *Tweaked the visuals of Void Traces. *Fixed an issue with Clients not properly receiving their Void Trace bonus when their Void Relic reward. *Introduced. **Dragon Keys will now require 10 Void Traces to craft instead of Void Keys. }} de:Void Spuren es:Vestigios del Vacío fr:Vestiges du Néant Category:Resources Category:Update 19